


like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean

by greywardenblue



Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rated T for some mention of Boobs, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Aya has a fear of commitment, enough insecurities to fill a boat, and a heart too big for just one person. She doesn't expect Argandea and Virion to take all of it in stride.
Relationships: Argandea/Virion/Main Character (Oathbreaker)
Kudos: 5





	like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean

_on that boat ride from Gael to Khell_

“Ow, my head…”

She opened her eyes slowly, squinting into the dim light of wherever she was. Even through the dizziness, she could make out Virion and Argandea sitting next to her on the floor.

“What am I lying on?” she murmured.

“Potato sacks,” Virion said.

“How much did I drink?” she asked then.

“More than six,” Argandea supplied helpfully.

Aya groaned and leant back on the potato sacks, then flinched almost immediately. They definitely weren’t comfortable. Judging by the bottles, the two men were drinking together while waiting for her to wake up, but somehow they didn’t look half as bad as her.

“I hate you both,” she murmured.

Virion snorted, and Argandea only smiled. It didn’t look like they believed her.

“Here.” Virion got up from the floor and grabbed her arms to move her, and she protested immediately.

“What are you doing?!”

“I thought my lap would be more comfortable than potato sacks,” Virion said as he settled beneath her, then gently prodded her to lean back against him. She did. And he was right: it was way more comfortable.

“Hmm.” She closed her eyes, and it was so tempting to just leave the confusing and potentially awkward situation by passing out again. Everything that happened in Gael, with her parents, and then with Virion carrying her back to the King… it was all so embarrassing, and that wasn’t even counting how angry Raelan was when he found out her secret.

Overall, she really didn’t feel like dealing with the world today, or anytime soon.

Cold lips touched her neck, and she let out a squee. “Hey!” Argandea’s hands were on her hips and he was leaning above her, kissing her neck and towards her breasts. “You’re _cold_. You’re drinking too much of the blizzard potion, aren’t you?”

“How can I not, when you make it so lovingly?” Argandea murmured into her neck. “You take such good care of my perfect body.”

Virion snorted, but didn’t otherwise comment. That was suspicious. Aya frowned.

“This is wrong,” she declared. “I’m probably still asleep.”

The two men glanced at each other in confusion. “What exactly is wrong, my dear Court Mage?” Virion asked.

“You two aren’t supposed to be getting along.” That whole thing with Virion was just… one night’s fun, and she told Argandea directly that he wasn’t the only one she was sleeping with. They weren’t supposed to be so… nice about it. “Aren’t you mad at me for being a stupid slut?”

“I’m frequently mad at you for being stupid,” Virion said. “Like taking on a whole ship full of pirates on your own, for example.”

“Not that it’s not incredibly hot,” Argandea added. “But next time, at least take one of us with you, okay?”

“Or both,” Virion said. “Both is good.”

 _Both is very good_ , Aya thought, and damn, she must have still been hungover, because she felt like crying. She was used to one-night-stands, sleeping with men and women alike to dull the ache, to help her fall asleep, and then move on the next morning.

She was not used to being vulnerable and feeling _safe_. She certainly shouldn’t have been feeling so safe with a man who’s been her enemy for the past eight years, and the King’s guard that she barely knew. And yet.

The dam broke, and she covered her mouth to hold back her whimpers, but there was no hiding the tears. Virion, still warm against her back, caressed her arm gently, and Argandea held her hand that wasn’t cupping her mouth.

“Can we turn back and kick her mom’s ass?” Argandea whispered, and Aya’s crying turned into a shaky laugh before turning back into crying. She cried without speaking, about her parents, about Elius, about her past, and about everything that was to come - and she had four arms holding her, safe and patient.


End file.
